Don't Let Me Go: Crystallization
by Bethany1
Summary: In a crowded airport, Mamoru asked a shocked Usagi to marry him after he returns from college in the US. Happily she accepts and awaits the day he returns.. but a news announcement leaves her stunned to find out he was killed in an explosion. But even str
1. Chapter One

--PLEASE READ THIS--  
This story is a SERIES. That means there   
are more chapters that come before this one.  
You can start with these chapters, but I will  
promise you will be confused.  
The series in order goes as follows;  
Don't Let Me Go: Broken Promises  
Don't Let Me Go: Insanity  
Don't Let Me Go: Roses  
Don't Let Me Go: Apparition  
Don't Let Me Go: Debauchery  
Don't Let Me Go: Analogous  
Don't Let Me Go: Barrage  
I hope this doesn't make everyone  
go screaming and not read my fic ::sniff::  
I promise the first couple of Main titles  
are not that long ^^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Crystallization  
Chapter: 1  
By: Bethany & Patch  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG  
Emails: Bethany212@aol.com and  
patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No!"  
  
The scream rent the silent air, painful   
and terror-stricken.  
  
Usagi stared at her house, or what was   
left of it in disbelief.  
  
What had been a two-story house was now   
a shamble, unrecognizable in the rubble of   
utter destruction.  
  
"Oh God, no!" Usagi fell to her knees   
uttering the hoarse cry. Mamoru knelt next to   
her, bringing her close to his heart as she   
began sobbing.  
  
"Not this, not ever this," she sobbed,   
bringing a hand to her face. She thought that   
there would be no more tears. She thought   
that she could be strong. That she, Sailor Moon,   
could take anything after all that she had faced.  
  
But not this... not the ruin of her home...   
of her family.  
  
"Usako, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to   
say, I-"  
  
"Don't! Don't say anything, please, just   
don't say anything," she whispered brokenly.  
  
Mamoru's heart went out to her. He didn't   
know exactly how she was feeling but he had a   
pretty good idea of the emotions that tore through   
her. To see your life destroyed, to feel so   
helpless... it was an all too familiar scenario.  
  
He bowed his head, as tears pricked at   
his eyes. It was like living the nightmare that   
had plagued his dreams for years all over again.   
They had thought by coming home, they would be   
able to live life once more, happy and content.   
They had thought to, in time, forget horrors of   
the battle with Chronos... but no, it was not to   
be. Chronos had dealt the last blow. If he could,   
Mamoru would have killed the so-called "god of   
time" all over again.  
  
His love did not deserve this.  
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
Mika gasped, her tears forgotten as she   
recognized the voice.  
  
"Lynn!" she ran forward into the rubble heedless   
of the others following behind her. Lynn was alive!   
If she was alive, maybe the others too...  
  
She rushed through the rubble, falling once   
or twice until she got into what used to be the living   
room. She frantically looked around, hoping to see her   
calico cat. "Lynn?" she yelled.  
  
"Mika-chan! Over here!"  
  
"The kitchen!" It was Usagi, and she tore ahead.   
She came to an abrupt stop at the sight that lay   
before her. Her mother held Shingo against her, as   
if he were five again, rocking him back and forth   
slowly. Luna and Artemis sat in front of her as though   
they were guarding the mother and son. But when they   
saw Usagi and the other Senshi they immediately relaxed   
and somewhat, hints of smiles on their faces.   
  
Ikuko looked up, only to cry out sharply as she   
saw her daughter standing in front of her... alive.  
  
"Mama! Shingo!" Usagi ran to them and knelt   
beside them, trying to envelope them both in a hug.   
"You guys are alive! You're really alive!" she cried   
joyfully, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. Her   
mother was crying just as much as she hugged her   
daughter tightly, not wanting to let go.  
  
"Thank God they're okay," Haruka said quietly,   
watching the scene.  
  
"Hai," Michiru replied, "it would have broken   
her if she had had to come back to complete desolation.   
Our Princess can only take so much. She is just like   
the rest of us after all... a human being."   
  
They stopped their conversation when Usagi   
spoke suddenly.  
  
"Mama, where's Papa?" she asked, wiping tears   
away with the back of her hand. "Is... is he out   
guarding the house with his shotgun?" she asked in   
between shaky laughs.  
  
"Oh Usagi," Ikuko breathed. She ran a hand   
through her dirty hair and then turned her head   
away. "Oh Usagi... he... he didn't make it."  
  
"Nani? What... what are you talking about?"   
Usagi asked sitting back. Her mother was not telling   
her what she thought. No, it wasn't true, it   
couldn't be true. Her father wasn't... he wasn't...  
  
"He was killed Usagi, by youmas attacked our   
house... they attacked every house! They left nothing   
behind, only misery and despair."  
  
"No, Mama, that's not right. I'm sure Papa must   
be around here somewhere. You just haven't found him   
yet, that's all. You just haven't found him," she   
said getting up and shaking her head. "He's alive,   
he has to be! He'll come to us and we'll be a family   
again..."  
  
She quickly turned around, ignoring her mother's   
cries and tried to go into the living room when Mamoru   
stopped her, holding her forearms.  
  
"Don't go in there Usako," said Mamoru, grief   
etched on his face, Your father's there... and he's   
not alive."  
  
"Iie, you're lying Mamo-chan. He's alive, he has   
to be. He was the strong one, he kept our family alive.   
How could he not be alive? He has to be... he has to be!"  
  
She struggled against his hold but once again   
Mamoru pulled her to him. He had seen what was left   
of Kenji... and it was not something he wanted her   
to see.  
  
"Don't Usako," he found himself saying again,   
"it's better for you to stay here."  
  
He felt a tremor go through her and then she   
became still. "I should have been able to save him,"   
she whispered against his clothes. "It's my fault."  
  
It is not your fault, a voice inside her head   
whispered. It was so familiar, Usagi thought.  
  
You must be strong, it said. Her mind strained   
to remember from where she had heard the voice before.  
  
It is time... it is time.  
  
Usagi's eyes suddenly went blank, even though   
no one noticed. Could it be, she thought.  
  
Could it be... her mother? The Queen...  
  
"Usagi-chan," Luna began, her head bowed.   
"We're sorry we let you down. I'm sorry for having   
you come back to this. We tried our best... but in   
the end our 'best' wasn't good enough. We were   
outnumbered and helpless, we should have been   
able to do better but-"  
  
"No Luna." Usagi suddenly turned and knelt   
to pick up the cat; her guardian and best friend.   
"It is not your fault," she said quietly, "I am   
proud of you, Artemis and Lynn. Do not blame   
yourself for anything."  
  
"Princess, if anyone is to blame, then it   
should be I." Pluto stepped forward, pain written   
all across her face. "I allowed Chronos to do this.   
I should have stopped him but I let him cast me   
under his power. I-"  
  
"No."  
  
Everyone suddenly stopped at the word. They   
all looked at Usagi. Rei, who had been silent   
like most of the others, suddenly inhaled sharply.   
There was something in her friend's eyes, something   
she wasn't expecting to see at such a time.  
  
It was a new found strength that shone through  
in those blue eyes. And in that moment, everyone   
knew... the time had almost come. They listened as   
Usagi spoke.  
  
"Everyone can say how they are to blame for   
this situation but we will *not* sit here doing so.   
Each of us has a share of guilt to bear but we can   
do nothing now. What has been done is done.  
  
"We each have a purpose... I have a purpose,   
all of you have a purpose. I've come to realize that   
we can't wallow here anymore. We have to move on and   
I think you all know," she spoke the words with iron   
precision, "It is time to look forward."  
  
Usagi felt the sting of tears but she continued.   
"I have a responsibility and it is to protect my loved   
ones, each of you aiding me in this task." Her eyes   
passed over each of the Senshi and what she saw in their   
faces gave her courage and hope.  
  
Everything really would be all right. She would   
make sure of it.  
  
"It is time," Usagi said, her stance straight   
and proud. "It is time for the making of a new beginning."  
  
-End Chapter 1.  
Hi!! DOMO Arigato to all the emails from the past week!!  
I take it you all liked it ^^ Believe it or not, this   
story is almost over! ^^; It kinda grew it's own mind  
and got longer and longer - but the end is in light! ^^  
HUGE thanks to Meara - our wonderful editor! And again,  
to everyone who takes the time to email us! *hugs*  
3 Bethany  
& Patch ^_^  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/9333  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

--PLEASE READ THIS--  
This story is a SERIES. That means there   
are more chapters that come before this one.  
You can start with these chapters, but I will  
promise you will be confused.  
The series in order goes as follows;  
Don't Let Me Go: Broken Promises  
Don't Let Me Go: Insanity  
Don't Let Me Go: Roses  
Don't Let Me Go: Apparition  
Don't Let Me Go: Debauchery  
Don't Let Me Go: Analogous  
Don't Let Me Go: Barrage  
I hope this doesn't make everyone  
go screaming and not read my fic ::sniff::  
I promise the first couple of Main titles  
are not that long ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Crystallization  
Chapter: 2  
By: Bethany and Patch  
Rated: PG  
Editor: Meara  
Email! (hint!!) Bethany212@aol.com  
and Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Hai, just checking in. How is it going?"   
  
Mamoru pushed his finger through his black   
hair and sighed long and hard. "About as expected."   
  
"Still trouble among the civilians?"   
  
"Hai. I have Jupiter and Venus on the East   
border, Uranus and Neptune on the West. Mars and   
Pluto are on the South and Saturn and Cosmos on the   
North. Mercury is here with me, analyzing everything   
she can." Mamoru looked up from the map laid out on   
his cluttered desk and gazed outside.   
  
The morning sun promised another dreadfully   
hot day - at least twenty degrees above normal   
temperature for this time of year. The smog and   
pollution from the youma's destruction had caused   
major rifts in the Ozone layer resulting in   
temperatures well above normal even a year after   
the battle.   
  
"Mamoru-kun?"  
  
Mamoru blinked and looked at the phone like   
he expected it to jump out at him. "Oh, hai?"  
  
"Did you hear me?"  
  
"Gomen Motoki; what did you say?"  
  
On the other line, Motoki blew out a deep breath   
and chuckled. "I'll let you get back to work. If you   
need any thing, you know my number."  
  
"Hai. Arigato." Mamoru's gaze stayed straight   
as he laid the phone on its receiver. In the distance   
a stream of green energy shot towards the sky and   
Mamoru lifted up a communicator. "Minna, Jupiter is   
having problems on the  
East border."  
  
Mars and Neptune flashed their signals; answering   
the call of distress and headed to that part of the city   
to restrain more rebels.  
  
The coming of Crystal Tokyo was not not at all as   
either Mamoru nor Usagi had envisioned. The people of   
Tokyo were angry after the last battle with Chronos.   
They swore revenge on the Sailor Senshi. It didn't   
matter how many times Sailor Moon had protected and   
saved Earth. There were those who still bore an unreasoning,   
insane hatred for the Senshi. Grief fueled the anger   
at them not being able to do the impossible and have   
been in two places at once.  
  
They imprisoned most of the rebels and started   
the construction of the palace when more and more   
groups of people showed at the city's gates -   
threatening to blow up the palace up. Mamoru was   
forced to put up barricades at the entrances to keep   
them out; causing the construction of the palace and   
the clean up effort to slow to a crawl.  
  
The flashes of a battle lit up the eastern skyline.   
The Senshi never used their powers against the people   
physically, but they did use it to hold the mob back.   
There was no choice.  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
Slowly the King turned his chair around,   
plastering a grin on his face - remembering his   
main reason for putting up with everything. "Hai,   
my Love?"  
  
A white night gown barely peeked from behind   
her robe as the Queen of the Earth and Moon gracefully   
entered Mamoru's office. Her silver hair dragging on   
the floor by more than a foot when it was down as it   
was now; her blue eyes always hopeful and shining.   
  
She silently crept to the window and moved the   
drapes back. "I'm worried about this weather. Between   
the heat and the increased UV rays, the sun is becoming   
too much for people to handle. Has Mercury found a   
way to repair the damage to the ozone layer yet?"  
  
Mamoru came up behind Usagi and wrapped his   
arms loosely around her waist, placing his chin on   
her shoulder to see the world as she did. "Iie Usako,   
but she is trying hard." The sky once more lit up   
with green and yellow, causing Usagi to gasp.  
  
"More rebels?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Will they ever stop?" she cried out, tears   
threatening to fall.   
  
"The world in 30th Century Tokyo was a peaceful   
one – so indeed, this will stop in time."   
  
"We can not completely rely on what we seen of   
Crystal Tokyo," Usagi reminded him gently.  
  
"My, don't we sound like Setsuna today."  
  
"Arigato - Setsuna-san is very wise. I take   
that as a compliment." Usagi winked and exited the   
room as she had came, calmly and gracefully.   
  
"You've changed so much Usako," Mamoru whispered   
to himself. The last word hadn't left his mouth when   
he heard a crash outside the hall; followed by Usagi   
repeatedly apologizing to one of the maids.  
  
A small chuckle left his throat. "Iie, some   
things will always be the same."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jupiter... Supreme..."  
  
As the people moved back, Jupiter folded her   
arms down. "Onegai.. stay back! We mean you no harm!"  
  
"Yeah right!" a man shouted from the back, his   
fist raised to the air.   
  
"Where were you when we needed you? You are   
only worried about your own comfort!" another shouted.  
  
"Why don't you help us instead of building   
that huge palace?!"  
  
Mars' fist drew to her side and she stood up   
on a boulder. "We could if you would stop attacking   
us! We can't help those who won't cooperate!"  
  
"Mars, come down," Venus said in a tight voice.   
As head of the Senshi her words were heard and Mars   
stepped down. "Gomen, but you are not helping much.   
They can't be made to see reason."  
  
"Then we have to make them," Neptune whispered,   
one hand on her chin and the other on her elbow -   
standing in her normal pose. Her regal posture caused   
some of the children outside the fences to point her   
direction. Some stood in awe while others laughed;   
mocking her.  
  
Jupiter moved to the side just as a shot rang   
out, causing the crowd to grow still. The bullet   
wized by Venus, barely missing her temple. Jupiter's   
eyes grew small as she gazed at the crowd. "We have   
to find who did that."  
  
"Un," Venus replied, her hands on the gate.   
  
"We need more backup before going out!" Mars warned.  
  
But her warn was not heeded as Jupiter jumped,   
clearing the fence and landing on the other side.   
People scattered to give her room as her arms crossed   
over her chest. The sky crackled with lightening,   
threatening to come down on whoever decided to get   
too close. The crowd parted, revealing a man with a   
pistol in the back, aimed directly at Jupiter.   
  
The Senshi of Jupiter stared directly at him,   
amazing calm in her voice. "Sir! I will use my   
powers against you if you do not give up your weapon!"  
  
"Don't do it!" someone from the crowd shouted   
and everyone cheered. The noise from the rebels   
invaded Jupiter's ears - so that she never heard   
the warning from the woman beside her.  
  
A gunshot rang out causing Jupiter to loose   
her concentration and release her hold on her attack.   
In a split second she felt someone knock her to the   
side and looked up to see a child fall backwards -   
the bullet imbedded in her shoulder.   
  
"NO!"  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
The Earth split apart as a ball of energy   
crashed into the ground. The rebels moved back,   
allowing more Senshi through.  
  
"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" A gold chain of hearts   
shot out into the crowd, wrapping around the man   
with the gun. Venus pulled him towards her, wrapping   
him tighter in her chain.   
  
Jupiter crawled over next to the child, tears   
falling from her emerald eyes. "No... doushite?"  
  
"I... always liked you.. the best. You are...   
my hero," the small girl gasped out. Her pale red   
hair stuck to her forehead; sweat beads rolling down   
her face. "I'm glad I could help you... like you did   
us."   
  
The girl's head rolled to the side and Jupiter   
cried out. In her anguish, she screamed heavenward.   
"WHY? Do you see what you are doing? Are you happy   
now?!"  
  
The crowd remained quiet, some crying; other   
nodding their heads slowly. One by one people came   
forward, tears leaving salty trails on their faces   
and bowed before the Senshi.   
  
"Gomen nasai," a young woman - no more than fifteen  
years of age - whispered. "I was wrong."  
  
Sirens pierced the silence. Two men rushed forward,   
placing a neck brace on the child and laying her on a   
stretcher before once more departing. Everyone watched   
in silence as the Senshi returned to their side of the   
palace gates.   
  
"Onegai.. I want to serve Neo-Queen Serenity...  
onegai.." the young woman said, her head bent and one   
knee on the ground.   
  
"Traitor!" a man shouted out. "They are traitors   
and if you join them I will not forgive you!"  
  
"It isn't your forgiveness I'm asking for," she   
spat and looked up pleadingly at Sailor Venus. Their   
eyes met and Venus saw agony and despair reflected   
there - as well as a small light of hope.  
  
Slowly the Senshi of Venus parted the gate open   
and allowed the woman through. "Neptune, take her to   
the palace and get her some clean clothes before   
taking her to the Queen."  
  
"That woman is no Queen!" a man bellowed,   
pushing through the crowd. "She is Sailor Moon -   
the woman who left us to die when the youma's attacked!"  
  
Jupiter's face turned a bright shade of red   
and her fist clenched. "**YOU** have NO idea what   
we went through to save Earth! NONE!"  
  
"Jupiter..." Mars warned.  
  
"No, I'm sick and tired of them blaming it   
all on us when we almost died to save them! Damn it,   
I'm sick and tired of it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is your name?" Neptune asked in her   
familiar soft voice, her profile turning to the   
woman at her side.  
  
The young girl didn't look very old; but did   
look very nervous. "My name is Momoko."  
  
It took Neptune a second to connect the name,   
but when she finally did; she stopped dead in her   
tracks. "Momoko?"  
  
The young girl raised her head up and nodded.   
"Hai. I used to be friends with Chibi-Usa."  
  
The image of a young girl with a bun in her   
hair and a cute purple dress came to her mind's eye.  
Neptune turned quickly and started down the opposite   
direction, Momoko following.  
  
The young girl tried her best not to gawk at   
the opulence of her surroundings. The hallway she was   
following Neptune down was easily thirty feet tall   
and twenty feet wide. The top had large crescent moons   
engraved in the marble walls. From the outside   
everything looked made of crystal, but from the inside   
it was a more sturdy marble. Their footsteps echoed   
down the empty halls as they passed closed door after   
closed door.   
  
Finally Neptune stopped in front of a large   
door, a Moon and Earth symbol engraved on the surface.   
"Wait here," Neptune advised softly and entered the  
room, closing it behind her.  
  
A few moments later Neptune emerged and ushered   
Momoko into the room.   
  
What Momoko found within shocked her to an extent.   
The entire palace part she had been in so far seemed   
large and spectacular - whereas this room had a more   
'at home' feel to it. Two large windows, on either side   
of a fireplace, looked out over the city. Part of the   
room seemed set up like a living room, where the other   
half held a double bed, night stands, a dressing table   
and closet.   
  
As soon as they entered, a woman stood up and   
turned towards them. At first Momoko wasn't sure if   
it was indeed Usagi, until she turned completely   
around. Two large blue, friendly eyes focused on   
Momoko and she smiled.   
  
"Momoko-chan, is that really you?"  
  
The young girl nodded and Usagi came up and   
hugged her. "Oh goodness! I haven't seen you since   
Chibi-Us..." sadness flickered in Usagi's eyes as she   
trailed off uncertainly; not knowing how to explain   
Chibi-Usa's disappearance to the girl.  
  
"It's okay Your Majest--"  
  
"No, no. You just call me Usagi."  
  
Momoko giggled lightly and took the offered   
seat next to Usagi. "It's okay Usagi-san, Chibi-Usa   
told me about who she really was."  
  
"She did, did she? Well, then I suppose you   
know that she isn't even born yet."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Oh, I do hope you plan to stay here with us   
for a while. Where are your parents?" Usagi asked   
in a giddy voice, unknowingly bringing tears to   
Momoko's eyes.  
  
"They... passed away in some of the explosion's   
a year back."  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai." Usagi replied, her own tears   
coming to her eyes. "My father died also, I'm so sorry."  
  
Momoko managed a smile and wiped at her eyes.   
"It's okay, really."  
  
"Then it's settled, you'll stay here at the   
palace with us, won't you?" At that same moment,   
the sound of the door opening, followed by heavy   
footsteps sounded.  
  
"I heard there was a cute little girl with   
a bun and purple dress in here," a deep voice said.  
  
Momoko's eyes lit up as she turned. "Mamoru-san!"  
  
"Konnichi' wa Momoko. Welcome to our... humble   
home," he laughed lightly at the last part and sat   
across from the two ladies. "Has Usako convinced   
you to live here with her, never to leave, yet?"  
  
Usagi smiled gently, "If she doesn't mind that   
is. When Chibi-Usa is born, I'm sure we will need a   
nanny. What do you say Momoko-chan?"  
  
The small light of hope that Venus had seen in   
her eyes only an hour before, now was shining brightly   
as Neptune closed the door behind her. Maybe there was   
hope yet for the world, just maybe the 'little'   
Princess that herself and Haruka had meet years before   
– could pull it off.   
  
-End chapter 2  
  
Ahh, for once, a happy ending ^^ Only 5 chapters left  
in this series !!!   
HUGE Thanks to all the emailing people! *hugs* and  
Even bigger thanks to Meara, our wonderful editor.  
Not a lot of notes, if I don't get this sent in the  
next couple of mintues I won't have it in this week ^^;;  
3 Bethany and Patch  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

--PLEASE READ THIS--  
This story is a SERIES. That means there   
are more chapters that come before this one.  
You can start with these chapters, but I will  
promise you will be confused.  
The series in order goes as follows;  
Don't Let Me Go: Broken Promises  
Don't Let Me Go: Insanity  
Don't Let Me Go: Roses  
Don't Let Me Go: Apparition  
Don't Let Me Go: Debauchery  
Don't Let Me Go: Analogous  
Don't Let Me Go: Barrage  
Don't Let Me Go: Crystallization  
And next week the first chapter of  
Don't Let Me Go: Eternity  
will be out ^^  
I hope this doesn't make everyone  
go screaming and not read my fic ::sniff::  
I promise the first couple of Main titles  
are not that long ^^  
  
______________________________________________  
Endymion, King of Earth.  
  
Oh man, that title takes some getting used to.   
I spent so many years preparing for this moment,   
but I'm still not ready. How does Usako do it?   
She looks so regal, every inch the Queen. I look   
in the mirror and plain old Chiba Mamoru staring   
back at me. Then she turns and looks at me, and   
in her eyes I see myself so differently. Keep   
the title, the throne - hell, keep the whole   
world. When I look in her eyes, when I see the   
love there, I have more than man could ever hope   
for.  
  
What would I do without my Usako? I pray that   
I'll never find out.  
  
-Endymion, King of Earth  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Crystallization  
Chapter: 3  
By: Bethany and Patch  
Rated: PG 13?  
Editor: Meara  
Email: Bethany212@aol.com and  
Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
Email us! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have to do it Mamo-chan, there's no other   
way."  
  
"No. It's not going to happen, not now. It's   
too soon."  
  
"But Mamo-chan, you've seen the situation,   
you know it's been bad, but now, the tides might   
be turning to our favor. If anything, we should   
do this as soon as possible."  
  
The royal couple stood in one of the conference   
rooms of the palace, Setsuna an audience to their   
argument.  
  
"Your Majesty," the Senshi said quietly,   
causing the other two to turn to her.   
  
"Which one?" Mamoru quipped, causing Usagi   
to giggle, breaking some of the tension in the room.  
  
Setsuna allowed herself a small smile before   
continuing. "I know it is not in my place to say   
anything, but I agree with my Queen. This is the   
time to use this opportunity. It would be to our   
advantage. Some of the rebels have already allied   
themselves to us, while others are still unsure of   
whose side to take. If we use this opportunity to   
have you two make a public appearance, the result   
might be quite beneficial to our cause."  
  
"Setsuna-san's right, Mamo-chan," Usagi said,   
turning back to face him. "Don't you see? The people   
need us. They need to see us, to be reassured that   
we're not out to harm them in any way. They're all so   
confused right now with so much happening, it's a   
wonder things aren't much worse."  
  
"I think everything's as bad as it can be,"   
Mamoru muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. He   
stared at one of the walls, his mind furiously   
turning. It was such a great risk, there was no   
reason to doubt that. To go out into the public,   
where no one knew who was the enemy and who wasn't...   
it was a chance he really did *not* want to take.   
He did not want to risk the life of his beloved   
Usagi.  
  
His gaze shifted to the graceful figure she   
made beside him, her blue eyes questioning as she   
waited for him to speak. There was so much hope in   
them that he was amazed. She really wanted to do   
this, he realized. That she wanted the best for   
everyone in Crystal Tokyo, even after the way the   
citizens had treated them... it was amazing. He was   
filled with so much pride and love for her - Mamoru   
didn't want to risk her life, to lose a part of his   
soul just because of making one mistake. Going out   
to make a public appearance currently being at the   
top of the "mistakes" list.  
  
But he was being selfish also, he thought.   
I'm King now. It's time for me to start thinking   
like one. He needed to consider what was best for   
the people, not himself. It was too late turn back   
now and he couldn't ignore the present matter at   
hand. The people needed them, needed comfort and   
security. What would come in the future would come   
and he would deal with it then... whether it be with   
Usagi or without.  
  
Usagi noticed his face lose its pallor and she   
felt a slight sinking feeling. He wasn't going to   
agree, she thought. But he had to! They needed to   
make things right, to show some kind of semblance   
of order. But he was afraid for her and she could   
clearly see that in his eyes and that emotion --fear   
for her-- touched the deepest part of her. He didn't   
want anything to happen to her and he would do every-  
thing in his power to keep her safe, that much was   
obvious but the matter at hand demanded their attention.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" she asked quietly.  
  
He turned his head to look down at her and their   
eyes met. Steadily they gazed at each other, a world   
of understanding passing between them.  
  
"We'll do it," he said finally, still holding   
Usagi's gaze.   
  
"I will go inform the other Senshi," Setsuna   
said and left the room, knowing that the two needed   
a moment's privacy.  
  
As the door closed, Usagi exhaled slowly. She   
hadn't even realized she was holding her breath.  
  
"Thank you Mamo-chan, you'll see that this is   
all for the best."  
  
"I know it is," he replied. He lifted his hand   
and caressed the side of her face with the back of his   
hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, enjoying   
the soft touch. "I love you Usako," he said, now cupping   
her cheek. "After all that we've been through, if   
anything happened to you now..."  
  
"Shh." She silenced him by placing two fingers   
on his mouth. "I won't let anything happen. I don't   
want to leave you."  
  
"Demo-"  
  
"I will always be by your side," she said, not   
letting him speak. Usagi leaned up and replaced her   
fingers with her lips, chasing his fears and worries   
away with a kiss... for the present time being.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is everything ready?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Are the guards posted at their stations?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Is the area secure?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Do we have enough reinforcements?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Is Usako ready?"  
  
"Uh..." here Minako finally faltered.   
  
Mamoru raised his eyebrow at that response.   
All the Senshi stood in front of him, answering   
his last minute questions with affirmatives... except   
for this one.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Right here, Love," Usagi walked up to them,   
her eyes twinkling. "You didn't think I'd back out   
at the last minute did you?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"You are unpredictable, what am I to assume?"  
  
She whacked him lightly on the arm and then   
turned to her friends. "So, is everyone ready for   
this?"  
  
"As ready as never," Minako replied cheerfully.  
  
Everyone looked at her blankly until Rei shoved   
her with her hip. "Baka, it's as ready as ever... not   
never!"   
  
"Ever, never, they sound the same to me," she   
replied with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
Everyone shook their heads in disbelief. Some   
things really never change.  
  
"We should go," Haruka said. "The people are   
waiting for us."  
  
The King, Queen and Senshi were to make their   
appearance on one of the formal balconies of the   
palace. The balcony faced an outside area that could   
hold a huge number of people, which is exactly what   
was needed.  
  
The Senshi walked out first, lining the sides   
so that the two rulers could stand in the middle. As   
Usagi walked with her arm tucked in Mamoru's she   
looked out and her eyes widened a little.  
  
There were so many people. All anxious to hear   
what they had to say. She began to feel slightly dizzy   
but shook herself mentally. Now was not the time to get   
a case of stage fright.   
  
A few of the people cheered and it was a reassuring   
sound to everyone on the balcony, to know that there were   
some who believed in them, trusted them.  
  
The noise died down and Usagi cleared her throat.   
Oh Kami, here goes nothing, she thought. Mamoru squeezed   
her hand encouragingly and she gained some confidence   
from that.  
  
Everything would work out, it really would.  
  
Usagi looked up at Mamoru, smiling happily. I   
love you, she mouthed and he gave her a tender smile   
in return. Suddenly their moment was interrupted by a   
loud voice from behind them. They whirled around to   
face the owner.  
  
Minako gasped beside Usagi. "He's that man   
from the other day..." she whispered.  
  
"Who?" Usagi demanded.  
  
But before Minako could reply, he spoke for them.  
  
"Your Majesty," he nodded toward Usagi, his   
lips curling up into a sneering smile. "I believe   
the pleasure of finally meeting you is all mine.   
My name is Haruhiro and I have a request to beseech   
of you." His arms were crossed and everyone on the   
balcony watched him warily.  
  
"And what would this request be?" Usagi asked,   
her gut knotting in fear. The man had an evil look in   
his eye and she knew his intentions would lead to   
disaster.  
  
"Why, for you to die of course," and with   
lightening speed he had pulled out a gun hidden   
under his crossed arms and had fired it at Usagi.  
  
Mamoru didn't think, just acted and pushed   
Usagi out of the way... and himself... over the first  
floor balcony.   
  
The Senshi jumped on Haruhiro but Setsuna ran   
over to the railing, her heart beating wildly. "No!"   
she screamed.  
  
Mamoru held Usagi tightly as they fell, her   
screams drowned out by the crowd's screams. Mother   
Earth, he prayed, his eyes closing, I beg of you,   
calling upon my powers, our bond, save us now.  
  
Usagi saw the ground looming up to them and   
shut her eyes, hoping for a miracle.  
  
And miraculously, it happened then. The trees   
planted directly under the balcony creaked and   
groaned as their trunks and branches were bent   
forward, catching the falling couple, and making   
their fall to the ground less painful as they crashed   
through the leaves.  
  
The two landed with a thud onto the ground,   
Mamoru taking most of the impact as Usagi landed   
on him and then rolled off of him. They lay still   
for a moment as the world came to a painful halt.  
  
Then a scream of denial broke the silence   
from the balcony above and then someone saw the   
King stir.  
  
Instantly all eight Senshi jumped from the   
balcony, landing in a crouching position and then   
straightening up, tall and fierce. They surrounded   
Mamoru and Usagi as they held back the crowd.  
  
Mamoru slowly got up to his elbows and saw Usagi   
lying a foot away from him, on her side, her back to   
him.  
  
"Usako," he breathed, and then scrambled over to   
her. All over, her dress was ripped, blood coming from   
various cuts. He didn't want to think about how many   
different places he was seeing blood coming from. Oh   
Kami, no no no, this wasn't happening!   
  
...Just a few hours ago she was reassuring him   
she would always be there...   
  
"Usako... you can't go back on your promise!"   
  
  
-end chapter 3   
Haruhiro means shrewd, aggressive, business nature,   
intent on personal gain. I think it fits, don't you? ;)   
Ah ha! Cliff hanger! well.. until you get to the   
next chapter ^^; Four chapters out this week! YAY!  
Completely on accident because I messed the template  
up last week ^^;;   
Next week starts Don't Let Me Go: Eternity - the  
LAST set of chapters!! There is light at the end  
of this tunnel! I promise this is the last time  
I do a story over 15 chapters long ... -_-;;   
As always, huge thanks to our editor - Meara! Without her  
you would see spelling, grammer and other sorts  
of mistakes galore ::^^::  
HUGE thanks to all who email us, and as Patch says  
"Coughs and colds to those who don't" **insert evil laugh**  
  
Bethany212@aol.com and Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
Email us!!  
  
3 Bethany and Patch  
http:://anime.at/bethsere  
http://www.geocities.com/Palla_Palla_Play_House  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

--PLEASE READ THIS--  
This story is a SERIES. That means there   
are more chapters that come before this one.  
You can start with these chapters, but I will  
promise you will be confused.  
The series in order goes as follows;  
Don't Let Me Go: Broken Promises  
Don't Let Me Go: Insanity  
Don't Let Me Go: Roses  
Don't Let Me Go: Apparition  
Don't Let Me Go: Debauchery  
Don't Let Me Go: Analogous  
Don't Let Me Go: Barrage  
Don't Let Me Go: Crystallization  
And next week the first chapter of  
Don't Let Me Go: Eternity  
will be out ^^  
I hope this doesn't make everyone  
go screaming and not read my fic ::sniff::  
I promise the first couple of Main titles  
are not that long ^^  
  
___________________________________________  
The adventure is over. Finally. As much as I   
hate to, I must return home. My mother misses   
me as much as I miss her, I'm sure - but I   
have to see one last thing before I go.  
  
I want to see the Queen and King marry.  
  
-Mika.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Crystallization  
Chapter: 4  
By: Bethany and Patch  
Rated: PG  
Editor: Meara  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn it Usako, you are not going to   
leave me," Mamoru whispered furiously. "I   
won't let you!"  
  
He had reached Usagi's still body and   
was desperately trying to find any serious   
injuries. He saw that the bullet had nicked   
the top of her shoulder and he tore a piece   
of cloth from the bottom of her dress and   
pressed it against the wound.  
  
"Sailor Mercury, we need your help   
now!" he yelled.  
  
She ran over and flipped out her mini-  
computer, scanning Usagi. "No broken bones,   
no serious injuries. Just a few scrapes and   
bruises from your fall. Thank God her face   
was pressed against your chest otherwise it   
would have taken a nasty beating also. The   
bullet that went through the top of her   
shoulder isn't life-threatening at all," she   
informed Mamoru a minute later.  
  
"I don't care, I need to get her inside   
right now and we have to do it quic-"  
  
"Mamo-chan, I'm fine... I'm fine," Usagi   
interrupted him with a groan. She blinked her   
eyes open and looked at him, confusion in her   
expression. "Oh Kami, what just happened? Are   
you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Love, just fine. It's you we're   
worried about," he picked Usagi up as Ami held   
the cloth against the wound. They ran into the   
palace as the other Senshi made a path for them.  
  
"Take her to the medic station," Ami called   
out. "I need to close up that wound with stitches."  
  
They reached the area and Mamoru placed Usagi   
on her uninjured side on one of the hospital beds.  
  
He helped Ami bring the dress down to her   
waist and then gripped Usagi's hand as Ami got the   
necessary provisions for the stitches.  
  
"I should have never agreed to this, never,"   
Mamoru muttered. "I was a fool to think you'd be   
safe, a complete fool. I knew something would have   
happened, something was bound to happen! But like   
a careless fool, I let you go out there and get hurt."  
  
"Mamo-chan, stop," Usagi began gently, now   
fully awake. "I'm okay, stop torturing yourself   
like this. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind   
something was going to happen. But I didn't care,   
the needs of the people had to come firs-"  
  
"You didn't care?" Mamoru asked incredulously.   
"That's it, that's it," he muttered. "I am not   
letting this go on anymore, something must be done.   
I can't lose you anymore, I love you too much.   
Something has to be done," he said to himself more  
than her. "I can't take this anymore."  
  
"Mamo-chan, Love?" Usagi asked, lifting her   
head up. She was worried now. He sounded as though   
he were going to lock her up and tie her in a bed   
never letting her out. Now that had her scared.   
"What has to be done, Mamo-chan?"  
  
"I love you Usako, and I can't stand letting   
stuff like this happen to you. Yes, we're going to   
get married tomorrow, at midday sharp. I'm so   
afraid for you and I love you so much and I want   
you to be my wife so we're getting married tomorrow.   
Yes, that's what I'll do. You're too precious to me   
to-"   
  
"Nani?" screeched Usagi trying to sit up.   
  
"Usagi-chan, can you please lie still? I don't   
want to hurt you in any other way," Ami said calmly,   
seemingly oblivious of the conversation between her   
King and Queen.   
  
"Did you hear what he said?!" Usagi turned to   
face Ami. "He wants to get married tomorrow! That's   
not going to happen!" She turned around to face   
Mamoru again. "Did you hear me Mamo-chan, that's   
not going to happen! Over my dead bod-"  
  
She broke off as she saw Mamoru's face   
become a deathly pale.  
  
"Kami, wrong thing to say," she mumbled.   
  
"We are getting married tomorrow Usako,   
no matter what," he leaned over to give her a   
quick kiss and got up. "I'll go inform everyone   
and we can start the preparations."  
  
Usagi watched him walk away and her tears   
filled with eyes. "Demo..." she whispered. "You   
haven't even proposed properly!!" she finished   
on a wail.  
  
Mamoru stopped midway to the door and   
turned around. He walked back and before Usagi   
and now Ami's unbelieving eyes, he got down on   
one knee, beside the hospital bed. His head   
tilted up so he could look into Usagi's eyes.  
  
"Usako, my love, my soul, we've been   
through so much, the whole world knows that   
and I want you to be legally mine before anything   
else. I love you so much, would you give me the   
honor of becoming my wife?"   
  
"Kami...." Usagi stared down at the ring   
Mamoru held in a little velvet box and the tears   
began to stream from her eyes. "Yes, yes, yes,   
yes!!!" She tried to hug him but the pain in her   
shoulder stopped him.   
  
"Come here so I can give you a proper kiss,"   
she cried tearfully.  
  
He was only happy to oblige.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was at that same moment, a couple of   
floors down into the Earth that Haruhiro was   
more than likly regretting everything he had   
ever done wrong.  
  
Slowly, with cat-like movements and careful  
timing two senshi paced in front of him.   
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?!"  
Haruka exploded, pounding her fist into her hand  
so hard that Haruhiro flinched.  
  
Makoto laid a hand on her shoulder, causing   
her to pull back. "You do relize that you are never   
going to see the light of day, don't you?" she spat  
in Haruhiro's direction.  
  
"Hai Jupiter-sama, hai," he mumbled, his   
lip still bleeding from when the senshi jumped on  
him.  
  
Makoto placed him in a cell and opened walked  
out the door, handing Haruka the keys. With that  
small movement Haruhiro's eyes widen and fear shone  
brightly.  
  
The outer cell door slammed with the sound of  
a bullet in his ears - leaving him alone, with one  
very pissed Senshi of Uranus.  
  
With a delighted grin, Haruka pulled her fist  
back and let loose all her anger. As her fist made  
contact with Haruhiro's stomach, blood sprang up   
into his mouth and he flew backwards. "That,"   
Haruka spat in his direction as she closed the  
cell door. "Is for the King, who I know would have  
loved to deliever it himself."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a dim light that filled the long   
hall. Slowly a young man with blonde hair crept   
down it, keeping to the wall. Before long he came   
to a tall door, a symbol of Saturn centered on it.  
  
He lightly knocked on the door, keeping a   
keen eye on the rest of the empty hall. After   
one short knock, the door creaked open and Shingo   
entered before shutting it behind him.  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
The light hanging from the ceiling flicked   
on and Shingo waited to see the beautiful young   
girl he had fallen in love with.   
  
That was not what he saw.  
  
"Do you need something, Shingo-chan?" came   
the even, smooth voice of Setsuna.   
  
"Eh.. eh.." Shingo scratched his head   
nervously and let out a short laugh. "Oh!   
Setsuna-san! I was just coming..to see Hotaru-chan   
about something."  
  
"And what would that 'something' be?"  
  
"I, I.. I.." his voice trailed off as   
a blush crept up his neck, burning his ears   
and cheeks. Behind Setsuna Hotaru peeked her   
head out from the adjoining bedroom and moved   
her finger across her throat, mouthing "You're   
dead."  
  
Setsuna tapped her Time Key with impatience   
and smoothed her fuku out. "I'm waiting, young man.   
What is it that think you are doing in my   
daughter's room at midnight?"  
  
"Leaving?" Shingo croaked, reaching for   
the door handle. Before he grabbed a hold of it,   
the door swung open; revealing Neptune and   
Uranus. This time when Hotaru peeked out, her   
eyes widened and she moved back in her room   
just as quickly; fleeing as if for her life.   
  
"Shingo here," Setsuna laid her hand on   
Shingo's shoulder and squeezed. "Was just coming   
to see Hotaru about something."  
  
"Oh? He was, was he?" Haruka moved further   
in the room. "Let's see what Hotaru has to say   
about that, ne?"  
  
A few moments later, Haruka re-entered   
the sitting room, Hotaru in tow. She pushed   
Hotaru forward, gently, and winked at Michiru.   
"Hotaru, do you have something that you need to   
discuss with Shingo?"  
  
Hotaru's face turned so many colors of   
red in such a short time that Michiru was sure   
she would faint. Slowly the petite Senshi of   
Saturn moved towards Shingo and grinned slightly.   
"I have nothing to say. Did you need to talk to   
me about something, Shingo?"   
  
A groan escaped Shingo's lips as he turned   
to the outer Senshi. "Gomen nasai Setsuna-san,   
Michiru-san, Haruka-san. I have been sneaking   
down to see your daughter because.. because...."  
  
A pin could have dropped in the room and   
everyone would have heard it clearly. Hotaru held   
her breath and waited as Shingo seemingly tried   
to piece together what he was going to say.   
  
"Because..." Shingo started again.  
  
"We got that part," Haruka mumbled, leaning   
against the doorframe. A stern look from Michiru   
quieted her.   
  
".. because I care about her." Shingo   
twisted his hands in front of him. Wondering   
if Haruka would use the Space Sword or World   
Shaking on him.  
  
Michiru finally broke the silence. Her   
soft voice came to Shingo's ears like a blessing.   
"Why didn't you tell us? Instead of sneaking   
out at night?"   
  
"I didn't know what you would say,"   
Hotaru admitted almost silently.  
  
"And I didn't want any more things on   
Usagi's mind, especially with everything else   
going on," Shingo added. "And I didn't know   
how my mom would feel about me dating the Senshi   
of Destruction."   
  
"I would probably say it's wonderful that   
my son found such a nice young lady," Ikuko said,   
coming through the doorway. "But I would have   
expected you to handle it in a more mature fashion   
than sneaking out together at night."  
  
"How did you know?" Shingo asked.  
  
Almost at the same time, Setsuna and Ikuko   
answered: "Mothers know everything."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Usagi   
whispered, looking in the mirror once more before   
pacing the length of the room again.   
  
Rei walked over and slowly adjusted her   
kimono. "It's okay Usagi, just a quick ceremony   
and you will officially be married to Mamoru-san."  
  
"I know, I know.. but I'm so nervous! What   
if I forget what I'm suppose to say? What if I   
trip? Oh God!" Usagi buried her head in her hands   
and shook it back and forth. "I wasn't this   
nervous about becoming Queen!"  
  
Ami giggled lightly and stood up. "I'd   
say it's time for you to go, ne Rei-chan? I   
think we can handle Usagi-chan," she added,   
waving her hand towards Makoto, Minako, and   
Ikuko.  
  
Rei threw one last worried glace at Usagi,   
smiled and left the room.   
  
Ikuko sat Usagi down in a chair at her   
dressing table and started brushing her hair.   
"I always imaged you in a fancy big wedding,   
Kenji walking you down the isle..." she shook   
her head, a tear trailing down her face. "I know   
that Kenji acted as if he didn't like Mamoru-san,   
but he did, honey. He liked him very much. He   
would be so very proud of you today."  
  
"Hai Mama, I'm sure he's here; watching."   
  
Usagi's eyes met her mother's in the mirror   
and Ikuko hugged her shoulders. "It's time to go   
become Chiba Usagi, you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Usagi giggled   
and stood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Luna? Doushite no?" Artemis asked, nuzzling   
up to the black cat.  
  
"I'm fine," she answered, sighing. "I feel   
like that's my daughter up there getting married."  
  
Artemis laughed lightly. "No, our daughter   
won't be born for a while yet."  
  
Luna groaned and swatted her paw at him.   
  
Not far from them, Lynn sat on Mika's shoulder;   
watching the ceremony take place. "Beautiful, isn't   
it?" Lynn commented.  
  
"Hai, especially since I can still remember   
the day I arrived; Usagi telling me about Mamoru-san   
dying and how upset she was and then that accident   
outside the club... I guess love really does conquer   
all in the end, ne?"  
  
"Hai, Mika-chan. Hai, it does. You realize it's   
almost time to go back to Galaxia, don't you?"   
  
There was a wistful yearning in Mika's voice,   
that Lynn barely caught. "Yes, I know. I will miss   
everyone, but I miss Galaxia also; so very much."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun barely peaked out from behind the   
mountains, casting a reddish glow over the city.   
Usagi turned from the window and sat down on the   
bed, causing Mamoru to stir slightly.  
  
"Why are you up so early?" he managed,   
peeking at the clock beside the bed.  
  
"Just wanted to see the sun rise on my first   
full day of being Chiba Usagi," Usagi giggled and   
stretched across the bed to kiss Mamoru. "Good   
morning, my husband."   
  
"Good morning, my wife," he chuckled back   
and touched the side of her face gently. "Aishiteru   
Usako."  
  
"Aishiteru Mamo-chan," Usagi sighed and laid   
back down. "Mika leaves today..."  
  
"Hai, I know. She doesn't want to go, really."  
  
"HmmMmm, but I'm sure Galaxia misses her   
something terrible."  
  
Usagi leaned up and placed her hand beside   
Mamoru's head. "You know what?"  
  
"Hmm?" Mamoru answered lazily.  
  
"Don't ask me how I know.. but I think we   
just might be parents in about nine months. I'm   
pregnant."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami looked up at the clock and then back   
at Minako. "They are up early."  
  
"Hai," Minako answered, yawning. "It is   
time to leave our post yet?"  
  
"Not until Haruk--" Ami was stopped short   
by a scream...  
  
... a male scream.  
  
Before either Senshi could react, they   
heard the deep voice of their king once more   
echo from beyond the bedroom doors.  
  
"YOUR WHAT?!"  
  
-End Chapter 4.  
  
YAY! A happy ending! Only four more chapters and  
this story is offically done! *does a little dance*  
I totally agree with Patch here, this story is  
emotionally draining to write and as much as I have  
enjoyed working with Patch, I can't wait to call  
it done! ^_^  
Next chapters are Don't Let Me Go: Eternity -   
and you can NOT miss chapter one! The girls give  
Usagi a baby shower ^_~   
HUGE thanks to our editor, Meara! *hugs* without   
her.... *gulps* let's... just not go there, k? ^^;  
Domo arigato for the emails on this story, and  
my others! *hugs* you all are great!  
Email us!! To quote Meara "Bad karma is forever"  
so email us comments and maybe some suggestions for  
the last chapters? we are open to ideas! The idea  
for the tree to break Usagi and Mamoru's fall from  
the balcony came from a fan, arigato!  
Email! Email! Email!!  
  
Bethany212@aol.com  
Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
  
3 Bethany & Patch  
http://anime.at/bethsere  
http://www.geocities.com/Palla_Palla_Play_House  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
